pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThePikminMeister/Archive1
Welcome to My Talk Page! Here, you may ask me something if you have any troubles, you can ask me to review your game, you can tell me what you think of my game, which you can find here. I am not a Part of The Guild of Bulborbs because I do not fit the requirements needed, but as soon as I am able to, I will. RULES: *No spamming *No profanity *No making fun of anyone *No cursing *Have fun I look forward to... Well, anything! Enjoy my talk page! I just signed up. Well I just applied for a reservation of the apprentice orange bulborb, since I don't have the requirements yet. Hopefully I get it! First, I have to make 75 more edits. Editing my new game should help. Well, I'll catch you all later! Yes, you may join the Guild of Bulborbs when you are ready. However, there is no limit to how many users can be Guild members, so you don't need a spot reserved. I look forward to having you as a member of the Guild! October 15, 2013 Update Hello all, I'm here with an update (that is, if anyone even reads this). This is my 32nd edit on this website. I will be starting to work on ideas for another game. (No title yet). I'm soon going to be joining the guild of bulborbs, most likely as an apprentice orange bulborb. And finally, this is on my user page, but for people who haven't seen it, you can put in your userbox. It should come up as this: Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day! Write any messages or questions in the talk page! Friends? May I be your friend? Sure! Anyone may be my friend! I have a small tip for you. If you want someone to actively exchange messages with you, go to their talk page and leave a message. That way they will know you left a reply instead of having to check your talk page. Nothing wrong, just letting you know. Trying to decide Lately I've been very active on this website, and I've been making a lot of edits. Soon I will be able to join the Guild of Bulborbs, so I'll need to decide at some point. The two available options are Apprentice Snow Bulborb and Apprentice Red Bulborb. I'll probably become an apprentice snow bulborb, so I would be aiding Peach Bulborb. This seems like the right job for me, considering that I want to welcome people. Anyway, I'm going to go and edit some more ;) Sure I deleted it. In the future, please leave a message on the main talk instead of my talk archive. You didn't do anything wrong, just please leave it on the main talk. Keep Up the Good Work! Well, PikminMeister, I want to thank and congratulate you on being incredibly active. Also, just letting you know, you fit all the qualifications for Apprentice Snow Bulborb except for being leaf rank. And all you need for that is about 50 more edits. And that is all that stands between you and being a Snow Bulborb Apprentice! You are now 5 edits away from leaf rank! Keep it up! Congrats! One hundred edits! If you would like, I can make you a member of the Guild of Bulborbs. A Answer Since Ol' Peach isn't online, I'll answer your question. You do not post anything on someone's talk archive. They are made only to archive previous conversations. Only post on the user's main talk. Does that answer your question? No probs. Here You Go! You get it right now! To use it, place . As PikFan23 has temporarily shifted the work of the Spotty Bulbear to me, I can make you a member. I recommend that you check out "A Bulborb's Guide To The Guild". Congratulations! Hello! Hi PikminMeister, Are you new here? just wondering. buy the way I noticed that you are a part of the Guild Of Bulborbs, :) I am too see - Maby We could be freinds? See ya later! Sup! Sorry, but I can't chat in the chatroom cu'z it doesn't work very well for me. but hey, I mean we can still chat here right? Bye Friend! Oh yeah, One More thing, I have my own Pikmin wikipedia myself. maybe you could check it out? here it is: http://pikminopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pikminopedia_Wiki Bye! PS: You can sign up to my wiki by pressing the SU "Sign Up" Button on the top right corner. Hi! Sorry that I havn't been on the site for a while, I was busy with Homework :( but yes, there are a couple more people on my wiki :D Bye! Ps: once I find out how, I'll make you an admin on Pikminopedia! Have a great day! Re:What's Going On Here? All right. First off, we've pretty much dropped the spammer issue, so no need to worry about that. Second, oh great, I forgot! I was specifically thinking at one point that if another user shows up, I would let you welcome him/her. As Pikminopedia, that's the biggest part of debate right now. I personally don't mind if keeps it, but he shouldn't plagiarize. He hasn't been replying to any messages left for him, so I was hoping you could kindly tell him to please stop plagiarizing. I think it is okay if, for example, he learns about a convenient glitch. Having the same data is okay, just not copying things word for word. Honestly, I think people are giving him an overly bad rap for recent things. P.S. PikFan23 posted a reply to your message on my talk page. In essence, he said the simplest solution to the problem would be to attribute your work to us. He also repeated what I said about the spammer issue being dropped, and also said that if you want to rewrite each article, have at it! All he means is that if you are going to keep the data from Pikipedia, make sure that you give proper credit to them. New User! Just letting you know, there is a new user! If you check the recent changes, there will be a user by the name of Captain Olimar. I thought you would like a shot at welcoming users to the wiki. Well done! Merry Christmas, ThePikminMeister! Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I noticed I didn't get a message from you... Oh well, happy new year! Merry Pikmas! Merry Pikmas, ThePikminMeister! I Noticed... I noticed you have a checklist for getting rollback rights, and you are unsure about one of them. That bit just simply means you should not have a record of removing edits that could instead be improved upon (i.e. there is a poorly spelled but nonetheless good section on the Red Bulborb page, rather than discarding it, improved. Even if you still don't understand, you fulfill the requirement and its not something you are likely going to start doing. I personally believe that once you fulfill the requirements, you will make a very good rollbacker! Happy 2014! Happy new year! Have you made any Pikmin-related resolutions? Mine are to try to be more active here and to help Pikipedia collect data on Pikmin 3. Master bud rank is a daring shot but I wish you luck! Thanks! Thank you, you are very kind. Power to the Purple Ok I'm on ipad OMG YESYESYESYES I Please Fanon Games Wanna help me make a fan game?And THANKS SOOO MUCH Gtg to bed see you tomarrow Ready! I've even made a picture of the game! Like it? Ok I've already made the page. it's called Pikmin:The Return. use the period. If you don't use the period it loads my fail of Pikmin: The Return. If it has a period it is the correct one. MY PICTURE IS GONE!!!! Nvm I was looking at the wrong game Whoops I'm gonna make some enemy pages k? Help on game I've made an area called Field Of Adventure, but the picture is broken. An you fix it? My first enemy pic is in a strange place and I can't fix it.Can you try? And we need an info box for our game, like you have for Return of the Puffmin Ok Check out the game!Ive added some new things! You have a sig for your Fan game in your user box of awesomeness.Can you make one for our game?whoops I forgot the goal Thnx You can make the next boss for FoA (Field of Adventure) The Slick Rockomoe is the area boss, so you can make the Miniboss, and to make it ironic, make it a type of puffstool, if you want Ok, but I'll be at school then, so why not draw it like I do on my stuff Ok I drew one myself!Can we use it? I'll show you it Oh ok sorry i named the .jpeg after you It's not the guys name I get bored :/ Ok Check out our game! I've added tons of new things SO MANY NEW THINGS But I'm letting you make the Miniboss for the Hanging Oaks and the Dusk Den and you made the plant pirahna, so you are a creator because you helped me Create a game. Ok, but your a co-creator then I guess? Yes Please I CANT WAIT TO JOIN!!! When I do, I want to be an apprentice snow bulborb to! [ Philosophy Dude, none of this would have happened if you hadn't welcomed me, so you are one of my greatest friends.Thank you for letting me do so much. YOU OF COURSE Why haven't you added me on Game Center yet? The Slimer Guy Sent the friend request Join my game! Nope Do you have atleast 3 dollars in iTunes money?If you do, download Junk Jack X Yeah Peach hasn't been on almost all day Congratulations! Check out your revamped Guild sig! next one is mine ;) [ IVE BEEN ACCEPTED Say hello to your new apprentice Ok,and can you be my mentor like you said? About this template... Hey, PikminMeister. I haven't been on in a few days, huh? I've been playing Pikmin 3 on my Wii U and stuff. So, I noticed this template. While you probably didn't know, it violates our Privacy Policy, which states that age cannot be stated. This template is implying that you're under 13, which indirectly states your age. I apologize, but I will have to take down the template, because the safety of our users is our number 1 priority. If you have concerns, please contact me on my user talk. Thanks! Hello Hey dude I'm almost done with PTR!All I need are a few more enemies and the minibosses and I'm done! I have an idea for blue battle bay! Make a dungeon in it called Perilous Pearl Palace! just a suggestion